


“Holy shit, you’re freezing! C’mon, let’s go get you warmed up.”

by Wanderesswrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderesswrites/pseuds/Wanderesswrites
Summary: A pretty cold night in Beacon Hills and you hadn't been planning to be walking home, luckily Stiles Stilinski is on his way home from helping Scott in the woods and stumbles upon you.





	“Holy shit, you’re freezing! C’mon, let’s go get you warmed up.”

The air was cold, if it hadn’t been for the street lights You wouldn’t be able to see at all. You knew you shouldn’t of agreed to stay and cover the shift after yours, but here you were. Your ride bailed and now you were stuck walking what felt like an entire adventure home. Beacon Hills was always pretty chilly at this time of year, and somehow you still managed to forget to make a backup plan. A chill ran down your spine as you continued down the dimly lit road, you moved your hands along your arms in an effort to gain some amount of heat from the friction. 

Suddenly an extra source of light came up from behind you. Headlights. You sensed familiarity when you turned toward them, moving over to the right slightly to make sure you were out of the vehicle’s way. The car came to a stop along side you, the jeep feeling even more familiar than before. You paused and watched as the window rolled down and you realised it was none other than Stiles Stilinski. You had shared a few classes with him at school but didn’t think he had paid much attention to you. He was always placed in the front of the class since he was labeled as a bit of a distraction which left space in the back for all the more quiet students. 

“Hey y/n, what are you doing out here this late?” The boy asked. 

You could sense some worry in his voice and weren’t sure why but his sweet concern was really heartwarming. Only if that were enough to warm the rest of you. 

“Hi Stiles. I just got off of work actually, my ride bailed.” You responded as you felt another chill run up your spine. The air was getting colder, you could even feel you cheeks begin to flush. 

“Holy shit, you’re freezing! C’mon, let’s go get you warmed up.” 

Before you could even respond he had opened up his door and stepped out of his jeep to meet you. Pulling off his sweatshirt he placed it over his shoulders as he guided you to the passenger side of his vehicle. 

“Are you sure Stiles? You really don’t have to do this, I can make it home.”

“Come on, I can’t just let you freeze.” 

Stiles opened up the door and helped you climb into the jeep. He gave you a soft smile before jogging around the front and getting back into the driver’s seat. Secretly you were really thankful that he just so happened to be on his way home too, but you felt a bit guilty for making him go out of his way just for you. You pulled on his sweatshirt, trying to stretch it over as much of you as possible. You didn’t realise just how cold you were until the slight feeling of warmth came back to you. You couldn’t help but take a moment to enjoy it before pulling your seatbelt over you and clicking it into place.

“I knew I should of gotten the heat fixed earlier this week, I’m sorry I can’t warm you more.”

His words were warm enough to make up for the lack of heat, at least a little. He genuinely seemed sad that he couldn’t do more to help, when in reality he had already done so much for you and you couldn’t be more grateful for just that. You gave him a soft smile.  
“It’s alright, really, you didn’t know I’d be stranded tonight.” You said pausing to him another smile. “Hey Stiles, what are you doing out this late anyway? If you don’t mind me asking.”

You watched as he furrowed his brow slightly, clearly the question made him a little uncomfortable but he was trying his best to hide it. If you hadn’t been paying attention, you probably wouldn’t of noticed. 

“I was just, uh, helping Scott with something. You caught me on my way back home.” 

As you nodded your head you couldn’t help but think there was more to that story, it was Beacon Hills after all...there was weird things happening all the time. But just assuming didn’t feel right, people hang out with friends all of the time, it wasn’t that odd. Suddenly, you felt another swift chill creep it’s way up your back. You slipped your arms through Stiles’ jacket, seeing that as your last hope for increased warmth while in the heatless jeep. You looking down, taking some time to straighten out his jacket, wanting to pull it as far as it could go without stretching the material, you felt his gaze on you and once you looked back up at him he met you with a smile. 

“My house is on the way...um, would you want to stop there so you can have a chance to warm up before I take you home?” His words were hesitant, shyness oozing from them. The thought itself was enough to bring some warmth to your cheeks.

“That would be amazing Stiles, thank you.” You responded softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. His offer was kind and your house was still a good distance further, so how could you decline? 

Your body would thank you later anyway and getting to spend some extra time with Stiles wouldn’t be the worst thing. As your drive continued you couldn’t help but think about how much you enjoyed seeing another side of this boy. In class it was mostly his sarcastic class clown side of himself, which you also enjoyed, but being one on one with him and getting this kind of treatment when you didn’t even realise he paid attention to your existence left you with undeniable good feelings. Maybe even feelings for him?

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt the jeep come to a stop. He wasn’t kidding when he said his house was on the way. Looking over you saw that Stiles’ hand was on the door handle, he was waiting for you. You pressed the button to release your seatbelt and met him outside in front of the car before the two of you walked up to the front door. 

Once you were inside the brunette boy led you into the living room and gestured for you to take a seat on the couch. He left the room for a moment and came back with a big blanket. The boy placed it across your lap before walking off again. 

“Hey Stiles? Are you sure you don’t at least want your jacket back? I’m sure you’re colder than I am at this point.” You called out before he walked back in with two mugs in his hands.

“It’s alright Y/N, I’ll be okay now. I went to grab us some hot chocolate. You like hot chocolate right?” He asked realizing he never asked before preparing the beverages. Stiles set both drinks down on the coffee table in front of you before sitting down beside you. You could tell he was a bit hesitant with sharing a blanket, you could tell his shyness was returning now that he was getting close again. You smiled softly at him before lifting the end of the blanket and throwing it over his lap. 

“I like hot chocolate.” You responded with a laugh before reaching forward to pick up your mug. “Thank you for making it.” You smiled before bringing the drink closer to your lips, noticing that he had even placed mini marshmallows in it. Once you took a sip you let out a sigh of relief, feeling the warm liquid make its way down your throat. You hadn’t pay much attention to how much you missed the warmth, but now that it had fully returned it was difficult to hide that happiness. 

“Seriously, it’s no problem.” Stiles responded happily as he leaned forward to pick up the remote. He turned on the tv before looking back at you again. “Movie?” He asked as you nodded so you could take another sip of your beverage. He began to flip through the channels, stopping on The Amazing Spider-Man and looking over to get your approval. 

“This is good.” You responded softly as you watched him set the remote down and pick up his mug. You continued to drink your hot chocolate as you attempted to watch the movie, but you couldn’t help but sneak a couple glances at Stiles when you thought he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Thank you again Stiles, you went to all this trouble for me, I really appreciate it.” Now your eyes were completely focused on him, you couldn’t help but want to completely take him in. He met your eyes with a smile, “I’m happy to help, especially since it’s you.” 

You paused for a moment, not expecting something like that to come from his mouth. You weren’t even sure if he knew who you were before tonight and now he was saying that. You could feel your heartbeat start to quicken it’s pace. “Really?” The words were out of your mouth before you could catch them, but you almost didn’t mind once you saw the spark in his eyes. 

“Well, I was kind of looking for a excuse to talk to you for a while…” You watched as he bit down on his lower lip. “So I should be the one thanking you.”

Your smile grew instantly, only wishing that this could of happened sooner. You moved closer to him as your eyes shifted down to look at his lips. It was only for a moment and then they went back to look into his deep brown eyes. His eyes were met with yours, his expression said that he was trying to read your next move. Clearly he didn’t want to give himself false hope, but he slowly started to close some of the gap on his end. You pressed your lips to his and brought one of your hands up to play with his hair. Softly he kissed you back and placed his hand along your cheek. You pulled away after a few moments, both with smiles planted contently on your faces. 

You moved your position so you could rest your head on his shoulder and snuggle close to him. In return he fixed the blanket so it was still covering the both of you. You looked at up at him, “I think I’ll have to get left at work more often.” You softly kissed his cheek as you felt his arm wrap around you and pull you closer to him. 

“Or...I can just make sure I’m there to pick you up.” He followed up his words by kissing the top of your head, making you just want to snuggle closer to him. You nodded as you did before finally letting your eyes close, the fatigue from your work shift finally catching up with you. You saw many more nights like this with Stiles in your future as you slowly starting drifting off to sleep. He let you stay there for a few hours too, before making his best effort to carry you to his bed for a better night’s sleep. You woke a little when he moved you but once he laid down beside you and you cuddled up against him again, you were fast asleep thinking about how different tonight could of been if your real ride had shown up...thankfully that wasn’t the case.


End file.
